


Harshly Biting

by MaybeThereMaybeNot



Category: Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeThereMaybeNot/pseuds/MaybeThereMaybeNot
Summary: Tim hates the act of eating.Might eventually come up with a better title.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Harshly Biting

Tim glares at the meal on his plate, harshly biting down on the bit in his mouth. One after another after another. It's necessary, he knows this. It catches and chokes if the pieces are too big. And yet, eating is hard.

It's stupid. It's not like he doesn't want to eat, and it's not like the food isn't good. Chewing. Such a monotone task, seemingly simple and easy. But it's hard.

Each bite blurs into the next, jaw getting more and more fatigued. Finally it moves no longer. The half chewed bite sits there, soaking up saliva. Tim pokes, pressing it against the outside of his teeth as though it's the same as chewing. It isn't, barely helping the problem.

Finally, Tim surrenders. The bite is swallowed, slipping but also catching on his throat. The rest of the meal is scraped, hidden in the trash. 

It's not that he doesn't want to eat. Chewing is just so hard. It makes him want to cry and scream, he just wants to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I missed something in the tags, please.
> 
> I know I've disappeared. I know that I just deleted all of my in progress works and orphaned some of my old one shots. I don't stand by them anymore, and even seeing them can be draining. I also don't really have the time or motivation to write. But I still love you all! This is heavy projection, the situation arising from medical issues of mine. Yes, my parents are aware and try to help. It still sucks.
> 
> [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/maybetheremaybenot/)


End file.
